Mystery
Mystery Prologue Poseidon hissed. Traitor! Right there, that little Infirmicorporis had freed Calypso from her cell. Sure, she was pretty, but she'd almost killed him and his mate! He remembered Melody's deep, infected scratches with a low growl. The sea-blue Phoenix strode down the corridors. He could easily kill that pathetic betrayer. Those who attacked the King didn't get away with it. Especially not if you were an Infirmicorporis. You had no chance. He passed a guard. "Jay," he nodded,"I want every door locked. If you hear screaming, it's not me." The pinkish orange phoenix looked confused. His grey talons twitched. The black streaks in his forehead creased. Slowly, he tipped his head up and down. In a sudden flash of neon blue, he was gone. Poseidon was happy some birds listened. Jay was a loyal guard. Here it was. The door with her name on it. Melody lay, injured badly. Her dandelion-yellow feathers didn't shake nor did her breath rattle. You knew how to kill if you aim for the neck. She'd been like this for weeks. Her stunning grey eyes were shut. Asleep. Her talons didn't move. There was no movement at all, now that he observed her. He placed his head on her chest. No sound. As he pulled away, blood dripped out her neck. Once-white wing-tips were red. Poseidon took a sharp breath. No. She was dead. Storming out of his mate's room, almost in tears, he was certain which room was next. Heracles. The Heroic Phoenix's body rose as he slept. That sleep wouldn't last long. An old friend to kill. It was painful yet necessary. He'd released his mate's killer! Who would be next? The dark blue phoenix's feathers were somewhat dirty. The cloud-white stomach and wing-tips had dirt in them. Poseidon took a plume. It would remind him of the good times in the pain to come. The King closed his talons around the resting bird's neck. They tightened. The dreaming ended and Heracles woke up. His brown eyes radiated shock. No hate, just surprise. Did he not believe his friend could do it? "I'm sorry." Forcing himself, Poseidon squeezed. It was long and torturous to both. Heracles took his final breaths. "Maybe you'd love me if I didn't do any of this, or if you'd hadn't had a mate, Poseidon." He slumped down, his weak body limp. Poseidon sighed. Choosing Melody over Heracles had been hard. He'd wanted Heracles more; the advisor suggested heirs. Those heirs had been killed by Calypso. The dark violet magic phoenix must be so proud of herself. Her yellow star-speckles must be flying in the sky as she laughed with glee. Was it Heracles fault? Calypso had been a friend of his. A tear fell from the Water Phoenix's eye. "Heracles, this won't happen again." }:-:{ "I decree the list of dangerous species must be followed. Every Phoenix on this list must be hunted down and killed!" The crowd broke into outrage. Poseidon had expected this. "Or I could kill you." Halo's eyes widened. The next ruler was appalled. However, she didn't say anything. If she died, her younger brother Angel would take over. That would be worse. "This law is set in stone for eternity. It cannot be removed by any ruler. It must go under the Permanent Laws." Halo wanted to rake out his eyes. They'd given a chance for a non-fire Phoenix to be King, and this is what happened. From now on, she decided, only her family would own the Kind. She left before the chaos ensued. Poseidon was satisfied at the results. Dead phoenixes on the list were all around him. No one would love like he had Heracles to be lied to. His mission was complete. Magic, Spirit, Wise, Haunted and... Heroic wouldn't exist. Category:Stand-alone stories